Love in our hearts
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o was the prince and now king of Thundera and his brother Tygra was popular with the ladies. He was stronger than him and older and more skilled. Lion-o couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He wished he could have girl who give him the attention and admire him and accept him.


chapter 1

Lion-o was the prince and now king of Thundera and his brother Tygra was popular with the ladies. He was stronger than him and older and more skilled. Lion-o couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He wished he could have girl who give him the attention and admire him and accept him.

Tygra even had a girlfriend Cheetara.

Lion-o just sighed and kicked a small rock. He was so upset. "Will I ever find a girl of my own?" he said.

Tygra and Cheetara were watching him. "Maybe you should talk to him, he seems pretty upset." Cheetara said.

"Okay, okay," Tygra said and went over to Lion-o. "Hey Lion-o," he said.

"Hey Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Cheetara thinks something is bothering you and I do too, what's wrong?" Tygra asked.

"Well I just never been popular with the girls, they were always falling all over you, everytime I tried to be nice or try to start a relationship I get my heart stomped in the dirt," Lion-o said. "I don't think I will ever meet the one," he said.

"Lion-o that is crazy talk, after all their is specail someone for everyone," Tygra said.

"I sure hope so," Lion-o said.

At dog city Lion-o and the others were getting supplies. Then he saw her a puma his age with a dog. She took his breath away. "Lion-o?" Tygra asked. He saw Lion-o was staring at the girl.

"Who is that?' Lion-o asked pointing at the girl.

"It looks like a cat," Tygra said.

"I know that but who is she?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know," Tygra said.

"Come on Pumyra you pathetic use for a slave, pit master Dobo won't be pleased if you keep lolly gagging," the dog said pushing her.

Lion-o became angry and ran over with the sword of omens in hand. "Leave her be," Lion-o said.

"Who are you?" the dog asked.

"I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats, you will not hurt one of my people in my presence," Lion-o said. "Where is your master?' he asked.

"Follow me," the dog said.

They were at the pit.

"Ah your back did you get the supplies?" a dog asked.

"Yes Dobo and this cat wants to talk to you," the dog slave said.

"Hello do you have a problem?" Dobo asked.

"I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats, is the lady a slave of yours?" Lion-o asked pointing at Pumyra.

"Yes she is and she is a fighter and good one too, she is making me some money and once she wins a hundred fights she will be free," Dobo said.

"Well I have problem with how your dog slave treated her. He pushed her down just because he was getting impatient while she was getting supplies," Lion-o said.

"I see," Dobo said. "I want my slaves to treat each other with respect outside the fighting arena." he said.

"Yes master,' the dog said.

"How many fights does Pumyra have left to win?" Lion-o asked.

"Four," Dobo answered.

"How about we make a deal, if I take those fights in her place she goes free, also I prove I am loyal enough to my people and win she will go free, and I if lose we will repay what you lost and give half of the weapons we gathered in our battles with Mum-Ra," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o," Tygra said.

"Deal," Dobo said. "One condition don't use the sword of omens or the gauntlet of omens," he said.

"Fine," Lion-o said.

"Get him ready to fight," Dobo said.

"Yes Dobo," the dog said.

Lion-o was taken to the pit holding area and given weapons. Pumyra was there. "Lion-o you don't have to do this, I'm not worth it," Pumyra said.

"You are worth it," Lion-o said.

"How can I be worth it, you are the king," Pumyra said.

"You are worth it more than you know every life is worth just as much as mine," Lion-o said. "I promise soon you will be free," he said then stepped out into the sun light.

The crowd was cheering. Lion-o was ready and his opponent came into the ring. It was a big bulldog. "Get ready cat, because soon you will be all over the ring," the bulldog said.

"I don't think so," Lion-o said.

The fight began. The fight went back and forth. Lion-o got slugged in the gut and he tried to catch his breath and the dog was about to attack. Lion-o managed to knock him off his feet and tied his arms and legs together. Lion-o had won.

Lion-o managed head back in. Pumyra rushed to him. "Let me take a look at you," Pumyra said.

"Why?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm a medic I can help," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Pumyra rubbed cleansing water and oils on Lion-o's cuts and bruises and removed the rocks and dirt from them. "There that should do it," Pumyra said.

"Thanks Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o your next fight is in ten minutes I hope you are ready," the guard said.

"I am," Lion-o said.

"But Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"No buts Pumyra I have to do this," Lion-o said.

Once in the pit Lion-o faced another fight and it was hard. But Lion-o managed to win he got a few more scrapes, bumps and bruises. Pumyra cleaned them up. "How does that feel?" Pumyra asked.

"Better," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you got five minutes until your next fight," the guard said.

"Okay I'm coming," Lion-o said. He got up and was moving a bit stiff.

"Lion-o I think we should tell Dobo to hold off the rest of the fights until tomorrow you need rest and then you should feel good enough to fight," Pumyra said.

"Pumyra I need to do this for your freedom," Lion-o said.

"But Lion-o you might get killed if you don't rest and recover a little," Pumyra said.

"I'll be fine," Lion-o said then went out.

Lion-o fought hard in his next fight and he managed to get on top.

"That is one determined young king," Dobo said.

"Yes he is," Panthro said.

"Why did you escape while we were in the pit?" Dobo asked.

"I ran because I was going to face you in a death match I was afraid I would win and kill you, I did it to spare your life," Panthro said.

"I never knew," Dobo said as he watched Lion-o limp out of the arena. "I think the kid should have the last fight tomorrow, he's looking pretty beaten up," he said.

"I agree with you Dobo if I know Lion-o he's as stubborn as stubborn can be, just like his father was once he sets his mind to something he wants to finish it when he should," Panthro said.

"That kid has a lot of heart," Dobo said.

Lion-o was being tended to by Pumyra. "Lion-o please do the last fight tomorrow I don't know how much more of this, you can take," Pumyra said.

"I'll be fine Pumyra," Lion-o said through gritted teeth.

"Your in pain," Pumyra said.

"Just a little," Lion-o said. "I must do it," he said.

"Okay, if you insist I will help you get ready for the next fight," Pumyra said. Pumyra gave Lion-o a sip of tonic. "Tava berry tonic, it won't heal your injuries but it will provide some pain relief so you can move better." she said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o it's time for the final fight, I hope you are ready," the dog said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. He went to the fight and was doing okay and he was hurt. He was hold his side. There was blood.

"Lion-o he's badly wounded." Tygra said. "We got to do something," he said.

"I don't know what I can do," Dobo said.

Lion-o was trying to get up to continued to fight. Then suddenly someone came out and began to fight the dog. It was Pumyra. The opponent was defeated and Pumyra helped Lion-o up and carried him off to treat him.

Everyone came running. "Don't just stand there help me," Pumyra said.

They helped Pumyra take the armor off and Pumyra began to examine and treat Lion-o. She wrapped a bandage around his side and bandage his other wounds. "Now he needs rest," Pumyra said.

Lion-o was sleeping and woke up. "Ugh," he said. "Where am I?" he asked.

"In the Thundertank," Pumyra said.

"Pumyra," Lion-o said and sat up.

"Hey take it easy, you must rest," Pumyra said.

"I'm fine," Lion-o said.

Pumyra examined him. "You are fine but I want you to take it easy," she said helping him to his feet.

"You said you were among other cat slaves where?' Lion-o asked.

"A mining operation in mount Plun-darr." she said.

"Then we better head that way," Lion-o said.

They found the slaves and freed them but Mum-Ra got the sword of Plun-darr. "Well you seem to be alright," Pumyra said checking on Lion-o's injuries.

Lion-o was nervous around Pumyra. He liked her a lot. But he found it hard to find the right way to show her. Pumyra noticed this morning that there was a drawing of her. It was so sweet.


End file.
